I Almost Told You That I Loved You
by ZeeZee The Dreamer
Summary: Will he tell her? Won't he tell her? Dedicated as a belated birthday present for my boyfriend, Joshua


**Bleach (Rukia and Hitsugaya)**

**I Almost Told You That I Love You**

**Summary: **Will he? Won't he?

**Author's Note: **I don't own but I wish I did.

He had never imagined that in his wildest dreams she would agree. Hell, he had never imagined he would have the guts to tell her.

She stood before him, a calm expression on her pale face, straight backed. For a moment, he thought he saw the face of the elder in hers, but it was only for a moment.

She cleared her throat, a gentle tinkling cough vibrating her petite frame.

"Captain Hitsugaya..." She paused and his heart fluttered.

"Please, call me Toshiro," he said, trying to keep his voice calm in her presence.

"Toshiro... Shouldn't Rangiku be here helping you? There's an awful lot of paperwork," she said, gesturing at the stack of files on the already full desk.

Toshiro took a step towards her.

"I didn't want to talk about paperwork. I..." How could he word it to her?

All he wanted was to hold her in his arms, kiss her tender lips... But secretly he yearned for so much more.

_Trust your instincts_, a voice in his ear whispered. He could recognise that voice anywhere. The voice of his zanpaku-to, the great and powerful Hyorinmaru.

_But what if she isn't interested in me?_ He thought.

_If you look into her eyes, you will find your answer_, came Hyorinmaru's advice.

He looked into those violet eyes. They were wary yes, but they sparkled and shimmered.

"Toshiro what-" she began, but all too soon, he pressed his cold lips upon her warm ones.

He was finally fulfilling his dreams. Okay, it wasn't his whole dream, but this was good enough for him. And she hadn't pulled away; that had to be a good thing.

Carefully, he broke the kiss and stood back, a slight blush arising in his cheeks.

"Rukia, I'm sorry".

Without warning, her small lips claimed his, in a whirlwind of desire and passion.

He let himself be drawn in by her lips, and slowly, he opened his mouth with his, and flicked his tongue onto hers. Their tongues danced, like flames on a candle. He felt her moan into his mouth and he returned it gladly.

He slid his hands around her tiny waist, holding her to his well muscled body, almost as if he was keeping her safe. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he felt his white hair being wound around small fingers.

Her kisses became more urgent and he heard a sharp clang as his zanpaku-to fell onto the wooden office floor.

Opening one of his light blue eyes, he caught sight of her, yanking and pulling off his white captains robe.

_Rukia no!_ He thought.

He gently pushed her away, and immediately wished he hadn't. The hurt in her eyes was so heart breaking, he felt sickened by his actions.

"Toshiro, why did you do that?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"I'm... I'm not ready," he said slowly and quietly.

"Then it is me who should apologize. I've hurt you".

"Don't be silly. You could never hurt me," he said gently.

"You shouldn't hurt the one you love," she breathed. Realising what she had said, she bowed her head, her raven hair covering her.

He started and stopped. She had just told him she loved him! What the-?

_Careful_, Hyorinmaru warned. _Do not frighten her. Be careful Toshiro._

Shaking his head, he looked up to see her retreating back.

"Rukia-"

She turned to face him, her face stony.

"I have to go now, Captain Hitsugaya," she said, disgust in her voice.

"Rukia, wait!"

She had reached the door and opened it. She took a last look back, the hurt in her eyes so painful...

Reaching behind him, he lifted his sword, aimed at the doorway and cried, "Hyorinmaru!"

Rukia ducked down in time, twisting her body. He had frozen the door!

"Toshiro, what are you doing?" Rukia yelled, unsheathing her own sword, the beautiful Sode no Shirayuki.

Without a moment's hesitation, Toshiro flash-stepped to her and lifted her in his arms, bridal style.

"Don't go! I... I..." He paused.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I love you, Rukia Kuchiki," he whispered to her.

"I love you too," she whispered back, a grin on her elfin face.

And with that, he captured her lips in a heart wrenching kiss.


End file.
